The Broken Shadow
by Soliddude1175
Summary: Mario is on the brink of abandoning all hope after a near death experience with Bowser. Fortunately for him, his brother wants nothing more than to help.


The sky was clear, no clouds in sight. The moon shone down from the sky to the ground. And on the ground, the inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom slept. Well, all except two.

It had been a long day for everyone. Once again, the tyrant King Bowser had attempted to kidnap the fair Princess Toadstool. And once again, the Italian plumber had set out to save her. This was normal to everyone, the Koopa King had attempted hundreds of times before-hand to no avail. This time however, Bowser nearly won.

When the Princess returned to the Castle without the man in red armor, the mushroom citizens feared the worst. However, it was with great haste that the green clad plumber Luigi put those fears to rest, letting everyone know that their hero was still alive.

"Mario wanted to walk home on his own, that's all." Luigi reassured. Truth be told, the younger brother was just as scared as the Toads. So after he spread the news, encouraging sweet dreams to everyone, he returned to his home.

When he got back, he quickly learned that his brother was already home. The door was unlocked and the lights were on. The refrigerator was wide open, so Luigi closed it. Would be terrible if the food went to waste.

"Go away." Came a pitiful voice. No doubt in Luigi's mind, it was his brother. Mario had secluded himself in their bedroom, didn't even close the door. Luigi could have given his brother space, but he wanted to give him a chance to talk to somebody about it. Somebody that could try to understand.

So he entered the bedroom, giving a short knock before entering. Luigi found Mario rested on his bed, his eyes dead open, pupils glanced at the ceiling. In his hand was a bottle of alcohol, already half empty. Next to his bed was three more bottles of the liquid. Luigi could never get used to the smell, but he did for his brother.

"Mario?" Luigi timidly asked. He was afraid that Mario hadn't realized his presence. Slowly, his older brother turned and laid eyes on him.

"The princess back in the castle?" He moaned. He sounded uninterested in his own question.

"Yeah, she's back safe and sound. Bro, you should have come with us back to Toad Town, everyone was worried sick about you! I was like a door to door salesman advertising your safety!"

"Luigi, I don't care." Mario turned his head back towards the ceiling. Luigi paled.

"Bro...do you want to talk about today?" He asked, jumping into his own bed conveniently placed next to Mario's.

"What's there to talk about? I rescued Peach like always, and I beat Bowser. Nothing's changed." The plumber took another swig of the alcohol.

"No, it's just...just that, you know...you-"

"What, almost died? Almost was burned alive by the boiling lava? Luigi, that damn turtle is three times my size, what the hell would you expect!? Or are you talking about how my younger brother had to bail me out because I became a prisoner of Bowser's, all for the sake of that stupid princess who won't give me anymore than a kiss!? It's not my fault I can't break steel with my fists! Luigi, there is nothing to freaking talk about!" Mario snapped. Luigi's skin paled even more. He wasn't sure if it was his own brother talking or the alcohol speaking.

"Heh, I'm done with all of this. The Princess, the kingdom, all of it. I don't want to be the damn hero anymore. Why don't you be useful or something and be the hero, huh? God knows what will happen to this damn place once you start doing my runs."

"Bro..."

"Shut it! There's nothing to talk about, remember?"

"Bro, stop."

Mario blinked. Then he chuckled, preparing to take another swig of his drink. "Heh, maybe I have my expectations too high. You being a hero would be an embarrassment to the world. You couldn't save anybody, you stupid 'second player', all you would do is cry like the rest of them! Hah!"

Luigi was on him in a second. Whatever demon had corrupted his brother, he had to get it out. His own brother was not saying these things, it just couldn't be. Whatever was going on though, Mario wasn't going to stop without action. He knew his brother far too well.

Unfortunately, Mario's reflexes were still top notch compared to Luigi's, and the bottle smashed acrossed his mustache face. Shards erupted, a couple falling to the ground, a couple impaling into Luigi's face, skin penetrated, blood seeping. Luigi collapsed, unconscious.

Mario grinned, preparing to grab another bottle of alcohol before passing out himself.

* * *

The sun did not rise in the morning. Or if it did, nobody could tell, the clouds were too thick to see through. Rain was predicted for the afternoon.

Mario realized that he had been drunk the previous night when he woke up with a hangover. He felt dizzy at just the simplest of movements in the attempt to get out of bed. When he rolled over however, he saw Luigi wasn't there. He tried to think back to why...

He didn't have to for long. He saw his brother on the ground, dried blood on his face. Mario panicked and stumbled out of bed, falling to the floor. On all fours, he crawled to his brother. He had hurt him, didn't he? He rolled his brother onto his back and checked for a pulse. There was a beat, Luigi was still alive.

"Mario..." A hoarse whisper came from Luigi.

"Luigi, I'm...I'm sorry."

"Mario. The Toads...they were, they were worried about you. I, I told them you were alive. And, they had hope."

"Luigi." Mario uttered. He wanted to say more, but no sound came out of his voice.

"They need you, Mario. So that they don't live in fear."

Mario closed his eyes, and cleared his throat. "I'm a broken man Luigi. All my heroics end the same, it just leads another challenge to test my heroics. World jumping, time traveling, turning to paper...and all so I can do it again."

"You don't have to do it alone, Mario." Luigi's breathing was getting heavier. "Me, the Princess, the townspeople. We...we're strong together. I saved you when, when you needed help. See? You're not...not alone."

Mario shook his head. The hangover was gone. With his hands, he picked up his brother slowly. He would take him to the hospital, get him better. Luigi was right, he wasn't alone. And he had to make it that way. He was broken yes, but he was a man that through sacrifices made hundreds happy. They cheered for him, and they cried for him. Worse, they feared for him. Mario understood what he had to do.

He made sure to close the door on the way out.

* * *

 _Years ago, I started this journey as a writer. I was young, I was innocent to the world. As the years went by, life got harder, and there were times when I wanted out. But I've had support as well, and that support has brought me back. No matter what life pushes at me, I do my best to get by despite the sacrifices I make. It's hard, but I'm not giving up yet. And so long as the pages to my book of life remain blank, I will not give up. I'm still writing my story._

 _Years ago, I made a schedule that I never amounted to. That was the last time you guys heard of me. I plan on starting that same schedule soon. I've had plenty of time to reflect on my future, and I want the next chapter to be here. It may not be this following week, but it may be the one after._

 _And for those that have to make sacrifices in life, don't give up. It's tough yes, but so are you. I made it, what makes you different from me?_

 _Anyway guys, I gotta go for now. Until next time, stay solid and peace._


End file.
